


Shut Your Face

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Drinking, Janis Joplin - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Reader-Insert, The Grateful Dead, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Shut Your Face

Maybe, just maybe if Spencer squinted hard enough, he could see the stage. There were people as far as the eye could see no matter where he looked. Even behind them, where the crowd started to dissipate some, scattered groups of people still sat in contentment. “You see anything?” Y/N asked.

“Not really,” Spencer replied to his boyfriend. “But as long as I can hear The Grateful Dead, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Joe Cocker and The Who I’m jazzed.”

The festival was supposed to go for four days and it was barely day too. It stunk to high hell no matter what he tried to do and he wasn’t about to bug out until it was over so it was going to get a whole lot smellier. Leaning back, he giggled at Y/N’s pants. His boyfriend was a hippie. A real one. Spencer was only kind of a hippie. “Are you laughing at my pants again?” Y/N asked with a sleepy smile on his face.

“You’re a square,” Spencer laughed. His boyfriend was wearing very loud, black, red and white printed pants. He was pretty sure he’d seen a picture of George Harrison wearing similar ones. “Only Harrison can wear that.”

“But you’re still making out with me.”

Spencer sighed happily and leaned back into Y/N’s chest. He wasn’t muscular by any means, but he was warm and inviting and that was all he’d ever really wanted in life. “Because you’re outta sight.”

“You talk like I do when you’re stoned,” Y/N replied. “It’s kind of cute.”

“Shut your face.”

“Never.”

Before they’d left Y/N’s parent’s house a few days earlier, they’d packed all the food and water they could, plus one change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some beers and some pot. They were going to be glued to the same spot for the next three days. The more they smoked, the sillier Spencer got, but he had it coming. After two years of non-stop studying, he deserved to let loose and that meant making out with his boyfriend, listening to music and staying really, really stoned. “Gimme a toke,” he said, reaching upward for the cigarette.

“You sure? You don’t smoke as much as I do,” Y/N laughed, holding the cigarette to Spencer’s lips when he nodded than he was fine. “You’re cute when you’re high.”

“I’m always cute.”

Santana was up and off in the distance they could both hear the soft plucking of the guitar. Very sexy music. Tipping his head upward, Spencer began kissing the underside of Y/N’s chin, small bits of stubble starting to form despite the fact that he’d shaved at his house a couple days earlier. “Are you trying to make out with me during Santana?” Y/N asked as he snaked his hands around Spencer’s waist and underneath the hem of his grungy striped shirt. “Because I would be into that.”

“Yes, I am,” Spencer said, turning around to capture his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m very stoned and my boyfriend is very sexy and I want to make out with him.”

Without a care for who was around them, Y/N leaned back and brought Spencer with him, his hands roaming over soft and sweat slick skin as Spencer tickled the side of his neck. “I gotta get you stoned more often,” he laughed.

Spencer replied. “I wouldn’t mind that. Just not while I’m studying.”

“Square.”

“Shut your face.”

It was one of Spencer’s favorite things to say lately and it was kind of their thing to make fun of each other. Being able to be themselves and touchy with each other was so freeing. No one around them really cared that he was with a man. So different from University where he was surrounded by intolerance at every turn and yet also lucky enough to have friends that didn’t care who shared his bed. There were a few people around them giving them looks, lingering a little too long, but if they were bothered, they were too stoned to care, which was good enough for him. “Did we just make out through all of Santana?” Y/N asked when he listened for the music and didn’t recognize it anymore. 

“I think so,” Spencer laughed. “Shut your face and give some sugar.”

“You’re so blitzed,” Y/N snorted. 

“And stoned. I’m very relaxed right now.”

“I would imagine. Have you seen all the cameras and reporters around here? This is going to be something,” he said, staring off into the distance.

Spencer noticed the wistful tone of his boyfriend’s voice and sat up. “What do you mean? Like it’s going to be something people talk about decades from now?”

Nodding, Y/N pointed all around them. “Look at this. It’s the biggest music festival ever. Plus, people can be themselves here. I’m sure there are some people who are amazingly blitzed and causing trouble, but people are just…free here. It feels like something’s different.”

Spencer ran his forefinger over Y/N’s jawline and leaned in, focusing on the heat behind his slightly tired eyes. “You think we’ll be together to tell people stories about it?”

“You asking if I think we’re going to make the long haul?” 

It was a question in the back of his mind. Granted, he was only 20 and not in a rush a to start that conventional life with a house and kids or pets or anything. He wanted to finish college first and get a job. Hopefully, Y/N would get his auto shop up and running too. “Yea, you want a life with me?”

“I do. We’ll be old men together if I have my way. My hands will be calloused from years of working on cars. Maybe we’ll have a dog. A kid too if we can find someone that will let us adopt,” he said almost dejectedly. “But no matter what, I’ll have you.”

“Good, because that’s what I want,” Spencer replied as his stomach growled. He was pretty sure he’d eaten just a little while ago, but apparently the pot was getting to him. “Do we have any sandwiches? Because I want that too.”

Y/N threw his head back in uproarious laughter which brought some unwanted attention on them, but no one moved. “You’re such a romantic,” he replied, handing Spencer a sandwich he’d packed. “I love you, Spence.”

“I love you too, Y/N. And I’m not just saying that because I’m high.”

Spencer sank into Y/N again and ate his sandwich while Janis Joplin got ready for her set. “You’re going to have to shut your face when she’s up.”

“Can I kiss your neck?”

“If you’re quiet about it,” Spencer laughed, taking a swig of his beer. “And not too distracting.”

“Well…that I don’t know about,” Y/N smirked.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter,” he replied, running his hand up through Y/N’s soft hair. “As long as I’m with you.”


End file.
